Behind The Mask
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: “Do you remember the tales about Irina Derevko?” An old Sydney tell stories of spies and secret organizations but little does her granddaughter know that they’re all true. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Mask…**

Author: 28dOOMdoom28

Disclaimer: I don't own alias and a lot of the other things used in this but the story is my idea and as long as I have a brain you can't take my thoughts and my spork! I also don't own anything from Linkin Park because if I did… I wouldn't write fanfic!

Dedications: This story is dedicated to CHESTER he was a good guinea pig! R.I.P

Rating:

Summery: "Do you remember the tales about Irina Derevko?" Allison nodded in response unsure of how this was related… An old Sydney tell stories of spies and secret organizations but little does her granddaughter know that they're all true and that she will be the next in her family to enter that world.

Please Note: This story will have a lot of Linkin Park lyrics as it kinda is my inspiration here… I kinda was listening while writing this and I still am

Note: Apologies if there are huge spaces between paragraphs it wasn't originally like that but after emailing it around to myself at several places it kinda just happened by itself… I'm sorry if you angers you

Chapter One: REVEALS

Sydney was sitting down with a pen in hand writing down her thoughts. Unfortunately she couldn't put words to her feelings. She had thought writing a story about her life would be something to do while she waited for her love to return to her. She didn't truly believe he was gone, there had been too many government cover-ups in her life and she couldn't believe anything anymore.

'The truth is something we all take for granted.' She finally wrote, pausing before placing her full stop neatly at the end if her sentence. 'I once had the joy of ignorance but now that I know the truth about my life, I know things will never be the same again.' That was something she had always believed and since the day she found out the truth, things had definitely never been the same.

"Sydney?" a voice called out. This brought some joy into her miserable life.

"I'm in here" Sydney's old form called back. Allison, her granddaughter appeared before her. She smiled.

"What are you working on?" Allison asked, referring to the piece, which lay in front of Sydney.

"Just a story…"

"What is it about?" Allison was only 15 years old but she had always taken a great interest in Sydney. She loved to listen to her grandmother's stories about spies and secret organizations.

"About life. About the truth."

"Will you tell me another story Grandma?"

"Of course." Allison sat down next to her and looked Sydney in the eyes, waiting for her to begin. "Do you remember the tales about Irina Derevko?" Allison nodded in response slightly confused about how this was all related. "Well, this story is about her family. The Bristows." Allison took a deep breath in. "Irina was my mother." Allison shook her head in denial.

"No she wasn't. Laura Bristow was your mother." Sydney stood up and walked over to her bookshelf to retrieve an old round box. Allison watched as her grandmother fumbled around until she pulled out some old photos and a newspaper clipping.

"It's about time you were told the truth."

"The truth?" In Allison's eyes there was that obvious glint of fear.

"When I was 19 years old I was hired and trained to work for the secret organization; SD-6" Allison's mouth dropped. Her family had kept all these secrets from her, her whole life. She had heard all the spy stories about SD-6, the alliance, CIA, FBI, APO, KGB, and the covenant but she had always believed they were just stories made up by her grandmother. Her favourite stories were about a double agent for the CIA, who had brought down SD-6.

"You were that agent?" Allison asked, afraid of what she might find. Sydney could only nod and she knew how hard it could be to believe something about a relative when you had always believed another. "You're a terrorist daughter?" Sydney nodded again.

"You're a terrorist's great granddaughter." Allison stood up quickly and walked out of the room, though she soon returned with a glass of water. Allison sat back down and looked Sydney in they eyes.

"You had a story to tell…" Sydney was about to nod when she realised that the story would be better for both of them.

"Well. The Bristows were a happy family. They had your average jobs and they had a daughter."

"You?" Allison interrupted. Sydney smiled a little, thinking back to when life had been easier.

"Yes. Then one fateful day there was a car accident and my mother went over the bridge, which was where Laura Bristow died," Allison was familiar with this story. She knew every detail of how her great grandmother died. "Then out of the ashes came Irina Derevko, the cruel, horrible, deceitful woman. I didn't learn that until a great time after though. My father was never close to me and so I never knew about his job at SD-6. I grew up with all these lies, lies about my mother, lies about my father, lies about myself. It is not a life you would want."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because we didn't want you to find your way into our family business. None of us did." Sydney kept her poker face on but Allison knew the pain which was hidden behind the mask. After a few seconds Sydney's face lit up with an idea. "Let's go to the park." Allison immediately helped Sydney stand up and to get ready.

Outside was a nice sunny day. Allison and Sydney were crossing the road to the park when a car appeared. It was driving at 200 km/hr and headed straight for Sydney. Allison didn't have time to even pull her grandmother away, let alone say "SYDNEY… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The car drover onto Sydney and just hit Allison, who went flying backwards. She didn't care about the pain she felt, only the health of her grandmother. She went over to her side, checked her pulse and fell onto her grandmother while tears strolled down her face. "I love you." She closed her dead relatives' eyes and dragged the body to the side of the road.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The blood from her grandmother's wounds had been transferred to Allison who wept loudly in the streets of LA.

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try to keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swing

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on, but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to watch you go

I kept inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind

I designed this thyme, to explain in due time

I tried to hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognise me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me (in the end)

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of time when I

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter


	2. Chapter 2 THE

**Behind The Mask…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias and I also don't own anything by and neither am Linkin Park. It's just me, my brain and my spork!

Note: Apologies for any mistakes with the first chapter during that submission a lot went wrong and… heh, heh, heh

Come here little sporky!

Rating: It never did come up…damn that's shit… It's T by the way in case you hadn't noticed. Just in case...

Note: The chapters will get longer it's just the beginning… just gimme some time, k?

* * *

Chapter Two: THE

As Sydney Bristow was getting lowered into her grave, Allison realised 2 things. 1. That Sydney had been one of the best spies and 2. That she was going to be a spy. A sly smile crept across her face but when she looked at her surroundings she felt an overwhelming sadness. The loser who had mowed her grandmother down and killed her had also broken Allison's arm and had never been found.

Tears streamed down her face as she touched her dead grandmothers hand. "I'll track down your killer and I'll make things right." She vowed before walking away to let others say their final goodbyes.

Nadia, Allison's great Aunt waved to her. She walked over and tried to feign a smile.

"You can do better then that." Nadia joked.

"I don't think I can…" Nadia gave Allison a huge bear hug.

"Did they ever find out who did this?" Allison could only shake her head. "Syd was strong and she made it a long way." Tears kept rolling down Allison's face.

Something has been taken

From deep inside of me

A secret I've kept locked away

No one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show

They never go away

Like moving pictures in my head

For years and years they've played…

"She told me…about…everything. The truth." Allison finally brought herself to say. She could feel Nadia's hesitation.

"It's about time." Nadia still held Allison, too afraid to let her go.

"Do Michael and Kate know?" Allison referred to Nadia's grandchildren. Michael was 12 and Kate was 10.

"No," Nadia shook her head. "When they're 15, that's when they'll know."

Weiss approached the two girl with great caution. "Hi ya!" He waved. Nadia and Allison broke apart but didn't let go of each others hands.

"We'll be here for you." She assured her before letting Allison go and enabling her to walk off. She turned around for a brief second and saw Weiss and Nadia embracing each other.

If I could change I would 

Take back all the pain I would

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would 

If I could

Stand up and take the blame I would

If I could take all that shame to the grave

I would

The after party of Sydney's funeral was held at Sydney's house. Almost all their relatives had arrived to mourn or celebrate, as the case may be, Sydney's tragic death. Weiss, Nadia, Michael, Kate, David and Jessica were all present. Allison's own parents were away on business. She had complained to her parents how rude it was but they simply could not attend the funeral. They sent their condolences.

Finding it was all just too much, Allison went out of the living roo and into the study. This had been one of Sydney's favourite places to stay, especially after Michael Vaughns death.

Everthing was exactly how it had been before. Allison went over to the old box Sydney had been showing her before she tragically died and opened it, looking inside and finding photos. She looked at each one, while tears flowed from her eyes.

"What are you working on?" Allison asked, referring to the piece, which lay in front of Sydney.

"_Just a story…" Sydney was very hesitant._

"_What is it about?" Allison loved to listen to her grandmothers stories about spies and secret organizations._

"_About life. About the truth."_

"_Will you tell me another story Grandma?"_

Allison walked over to Sydney's desk and looked at the paper which had been untouched. She found the beginning and began to read

Sometimes I remember

The darkness of my past

Bringing back these memories

I wish I didn't have

Sometimes I think of letting go

And never looking back

And never moving forward so

There would never be a past…

When Allison reached the last page she realised that her story didn't have a real ending and so she wrote in her best cursive writing 'THE END'. She then hid the book and went outside to mingle with the relatives.

* * *

please review... it would mean heaps to me and if you didnt really like it some constructive crititicism (i can't even spell it heh heh) would be nice so i can know how to improve it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias and I neither am nor own Linkin Park or Puffin… great huh? But we'll get by mr sporky and I!

Sasha: thanks your so kind :D

Tricksters Quesen Of War: I was sad when she died too…but she will always live on…hmmmmmm wait a min….raises syd from the dead here just for you! I would put her back in if I could ;P

Notes: Mr Phoenix's name is from my local Chinese joints special phoenix fried rice… I just thought you'd like to know that! But when I think about it I could have named him after DRANZER:D

I also kind of see him as suit and glasses…how weird is that?

* * *

Chapter Three: FACE

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I said before

All these words they make no sense

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find out anyway…

Allison ran out to the letterbox and grabbed he mail the second the mailman came around on his motorbike. She shuffled through the mail and found exactly what she was looking for… a letter from Puffin. She ripped it open and read it.

"To whom it may concern,

It has been our pleasure to read this story and it has been selected as one of the books to be published within the next few months through to next year. We have also agreed on the title of "Behind the Mask" and ask that you would come and meet Mr Phoenix.

Thank You

Puffin." Allison jumped around the kitchen in pure joy. "Grandma, your story will be heard at last!" her parents, as always, were away on business. She wasn't sure what they did but she knew it was awfully important.

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Allison stood in the foyer of Puffin head quarters in LA. She read a magazine she had never heard of while she waited for Mr Phoenix to be ready for their meeting.

"Ms Bristow?" the secretary called. Allison immediately stood and followed her to a room, down a hallway and to an even larger room.

"Ms Bristow?" A man asked. He looked Asian and he wore a tie with Puffin penguins.

"Yes. You are Mr Phoenix?" He nodded and patted a seat. She obliged politely and took the seat. He sat down and their meeting officially started.

"This was written by you?" he asked. Allison shook her head and looked at him.

"No, my grandmother did."

"Your grandmother? It seems a little hardcore for an old lady." Mr Phoenix said as a surprised look played upon his face.

"It's an autobiography but it was written in the third person with a different name."

"So it's based on a true story? This spy story?" Allison nodded. "She must be an interesting person."

"She was…"

"Was?" Mr Phoenix interrupted. Allison could only nod. "When did she pass away?"

"Just last month." Allison replied as she tried to hide her sadness. He saw this and tried to change the subject.

"For the cover picture we would like a photo of a young girl. We were to discuss this today but if you have an actual picture of her when she was younger…" Allison again nodded. It seemed all she was capable of. She breathed in deeply and pushed back some of her brown hair behind her ears as she had always done. She then pulled out some photos from her bag and passed them over to her. He nodded and smiled. "These will do perfectly."

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again…

Outside of the Puffin headquarters building Allison fumbled through her bag to find her mobile phone. "Where are you?" Just as she found it a man bumped into her.

"I'm sorry…" he stared at her. She noticed this. "I'm sorry but you look like a woman I once knew."

"Who?" She asked wondering if she man was somebody her grandmother once knew.

"Just a girl. She was… you wouldn't happen to be related to Sydney Bristow would you?" Now it was her turn to stare. "Yes. She was my grandmother. How did you know her?"

"I worked with her." Allison looked at this man really closely. He was black in skin and wore a suit. His eyes showed passion, a love about for the woman he was talking about.

_I sure hope it's only platonic!_

"Really?" he nodded and smiled. He then looked at his watch and ran off, leaving her to wonder whom this mysterious man was.

_Sydney stood in front of her family welcoming them to her home._

_Sydney!" Allison cried out as she ran into her grandmother's arms._

"_How are you?"_

"_I'm great! Just yesterday I caught the bad guys in a game of cops and robbers at school!" Allison had been only 6._

"_That's great honey!" Sydney swung her around and placed her back down on the ground._

"_You're soooooooo strong" Sydney winked and walked off. It was their own little secret. In some of the stories they made up together they were both super spies who had to save the world._

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step to go away

And I'm about to break!

* * *

Notes: Please review… ahhhhh did anyone else find that chapter a little weird? OH HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias and I don't have anything to do with Linkin Park and I also don't own any of their work. I don't own Suddenly 30. Isn't that right sporky?

Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short, they will get longer as the chapters developed… I know cause I have hardly any paper left in my folder and I'm always running out of ink!

Trickerster: Weird... that's what i thought but i maks senese.. :D Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Four: OF

Allison dumped the contents of her schoolbag onto her desk at school, searching for her lip gloss. Instead she found a business card. Reading it over and over again she memorized it and pit it away in her pocket.

_After school… _She promised herself as her English teacher waddled into the classroom and immediately began to talk about some book nobody had ever heard of.

"It's about a young girl who finds herself hired as a spy for a mysterious agency which claims doesn't exist.

"The sector which doesn't exist…" 

"SD-6" Allison found herself whisper.

"Allison did you have something to say?" the teachers eyes glared into hers.

"This book hasn't been released."

"No, it hasn't. It soon will be with Puffin" Allison hit her head on her desk, as the whole class watched and giggled.

"My grandmother wrote that book…" she said quietly. The teacher only smiled.

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

Looking everywhere/ only to find it's

Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

So what am I

What do I have but negativity

'Cause I can't justify the

Way everyone is looking at me

Nothing to lose

Nothing to gain/ Hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

The fault is my own…

Allison walked down the street, not really sure where she was really going, but yet she did. She knew the location and that was enough for her. Her friends had insisted on coming over to her house that day so she had said that they would meet at her house at around 4:15pm.

"Little girls shouldn't be around here" a man said as they passed each other. She could tell just by looking at him that he was some drugged up street guy. She kept to herself, unsure is she should come or if she should come or if she should just turn around and forget about the whole thing.

After five minutes if walking she made it to the lane, which really was just an alley with a fancy name.

Roderick Lane 

A man stood there looking at the graffitied wall. He didn't seem to notice her though and so she carefully walked down the lane until she saw the building she was supposed to enter.

"You're related to Syd?" a man with a walking stick asked her. She nodded too afraid to talk. "Glad you could come" he smiled a little and showed some of his teeth. "You have been selected to help an agency which is a blackops division for the CIA." Her mouth dropped. "Don't worry, it's nothing like SD-6" she backed up a little. He then pulled out…

a piece of paper and handed it to her as he walked off.

Decode it… 

She ran home and just made it before her friends arrived.

When this began

I had nothing to say

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And I let it all out to find/ that I'm

Not the only person with these things in mind

Inside of me

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only thing real that I've got left to feel

Nothing to lose

Just stuck/ Hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own…

Allison and her friends sat around the island and snacked on some chips and soft drink. They all gossiped and giggled but she found herself ever so slightly creeping away from her friends. While watching the film the movie "Suddenly 30" Allison pulled put the sheet of paper and began to read it.

"4.12.16.7.'8 25.12.13.22 18.8 25.12. 13.22

4.12.16.7.'8 21.6.13 18.8 21.6.13

4.12.16.7.'8 14.18.13.22 18.8 14.18.13.22

4.12.16.7.'8 2.12.6.9.7 18.8 2.12.6.9.7" Allison read quietly to herself. "What does it say?"

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
